Mila, Don and Raph
by Loving Leo
Summary: when Leo is away with Splinter, Raph learns about love and family. now with a family to call his own and his brothers by his side, can he find happiness? don/raph and leo/mikey nothing graphic
1. Chapter 1

**ok heres my new story um i have dyslexia so the grammars not great**

**enjoy and please review**

_in a new york ally 2.00am_

"turta!" a voice yells out

i jump

"turta" the voice says again

it sounded like a little girl

"turta" this time i little girl about 4 or 5 runs out, she's wearing filthy pyjamas that must have been pink once apon a time "turta" she says again looking up with emerald green eyes trying to brush a dark brown curl out of her face.

"yeh i'm a turtle, I'm raph"

"raff" she says smiling

"what's your name?" i ask

"mila I'm 4"

" where's your mum?" i ask

"she died and daddy walk. me live her now" she says

seash dump a kid this little and walk off, jerk

"are you ok" i ask

"me hungry, no food 4 days" she replies

i translate this to' im hungry, i have had no food in 4 days' poor kid. im guna regret this

"come with me, i'll take you to my home and give you something to eat, ok?" i offer

"ok" she says grinning

i take her home wrapping my bandana around her eyes

"uh raph who's that?" mikey says when i walk in

"this is um mila, shes homeless" i tell him

"but shes only like 4" he says shocked

"mike look at her" i say pointing to her

"raph?" another voice says from the other end of the room "whos that?"

"oh hey don" i say

"me sleepy" mila says

"uh ok, you can just curl up on the couch. i need to talk to my brothers" i tell her

"ok" she says heading over to the couch and going to sleep instantly

mike, don and i walk into the kitchen

"so' don says

"i found her in an ally. she said she was hungry and hadn't eaten in 4 days when i asked where her parents where she said her dad walked off and her mum died" i tell them

"man thats sad, she seems like a great kid" mike says

"so i bought her here" i finish

"raph are you sure, leo only left a week ago with splinter?" don asks

leo left with splinter to go to japan and all we know is that they'll be gone for more than 6 months. mike, him and even don were enjoying it. last night all 3 18 yr olds got wasted and have fun. with april and casey on a trip to Australia for 2 months it got even better.

"i know but she needs some care." i say determinedly

"ok, lets look after her for a couple of months then take her to a children's home" don says giving in

"cool!" mike yells

1 month later in raphs room

mila had been staying with them for a month and she was turning back into a little kid

"raff" she calls

i walk up to her

"you ok mila?" i ask

"raffie nightmare" she says

i sigh, mila had nightmares almost every night

"shh its ok" i say picking her up

i remember the arguments when i bought her home

_flashback_

_"no way! im not feeding the kid" i yells_

_"raph someones got to do it and she trusts you" don says_

_"but i already dress her, clean her and let her sleep in my room!" i yell back_

_don goes tence and looks behind me. i turn to find mila with tears runing down her face_

_"me no wanted?" she asked, then ran out the lair. i followed her, found her and picked her up_

_"you always wanted mila, always" i tell her hugging her_

_"but you say me no wanted" she says_

_"i'm sorry, i do want you mila' i say_

_"love raffie" she says back. i froze at the before saying_

_"i love you too mila" giving her a squeeze_

_back at the lair i end up caring for her full time but i dont mind anymore_

_end flashback_

mila falls to sleep in my arms so i put her back to bed and go out to my bros and have a beer

"you know splinter and leo would flip if they knew we were drinking" don says taking another swig of beer.

yeh splinter always said beer poisons the head and the heart so we couldn't have any, but with splinter and splinter jr out of the picture they had fun

"who gives a fuck" mike says

"exactly, who gives a fuck" i say agreeing with mike

"fair point" don points out

"i like don when splinter and leo aren't around" mike says

yeh" i agree "your awesome with them not around"

don is totally different with splinter and leo gone. he's carefree, funny, silly and naughty.

"thanks guys" he says getting another beer.

**so thats chapter sorry that dons OOC but i like him like this. i hope you like this story :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**heres chapter 2 and i have dyslexia so the grammars not great**

chapter 2

_3 months after finding mila_

"aww shes so cute" april says picking her up

april and casey stayed in aus for an extra month due to transport problems so now they are meeting mila for the first time

after lots of fussing from april and putting mila to bed we all sit and chill, me, casey, don and mike all have a beer

"you guys drink beer?" april asks surprised

"dont tell leo or splinter" don says

"raph i would have guessed but you two" casey say

"those two are totally different when leo and splinter arent around" i tell them

"whatever" don says grabbing another beer

"i wouldn't go into their rooms if you don't like don and mike having a couple of beers cos the floors of both of em are covered in empty cans" i say evilly

"im sure there not" april says going to dons room "DONATELLO HAMATO!" She yelled the moment she opened the door

"mike's is worse" i say" my rooms clean cos of mila"

"ok so you helped make this mess" she says

then mila's screaming fills the room

"mila has nightmares" don explains to them as i leave the room to comfort mila

"shh baby" i say scooping her up

"raffie im scared" she says

"dont be scared" i say calmly "i'll protect you"

"raffie?"

"yes mila"

"can you be my new daddy?" she asks hopefully

daddy?! i want to but leo and the guys but i can't hurt her and i love her soo much

"yes, i'll be your daddy" i whisper holding her close


	3. Chapter 3

**heres chapter 3 enjoy**

6 months since we found mila 26/6/12

"daddy!" mila yells

"yes baby"

"when my birthday?" she asks

"how about we make your birthday on the 3 of august?" i say

"yay me like it daddy" she says happily

"good now you watch tv while i go talk to uncle don" i tell her

"when training?" she asks

i groan. i've been teaching her ninjistu and she loves it.

"later, after i talk to uncle don i will ok" i says

"ok daddy" she says going to sit on the couch

"good girl"

i walk into dons room and finally ask the question i've been wanting to ask for age

"hey don" i say

"yeh raph?"

"what will we do when leo come home?"

"i just dont know raph" don says with a sigh

" its fine with just mikey knowing because hes ok with it but we all know that leo and splinter won't understand' i say sad

'i know raphie but we cant just stop this i love you to much" don says

yeh, yeh me and don it was by accident we both found out about each other's feelings, ahh the wonderfulness of beer. we were drunk.

"anyway we chose a birthday for mila, the 3/8" i say

'good choice" don says "so her star sign is a cancer"

"cool"

"hey don"

"yeh raph?"

i take a deep breath and say it

"will you marry me?"

**cute anyway please review i try hard with these storys**


	4. Chapter 4

**ok so this is chapter **4 enjoy and please review

his jaw drops

"yes raphie yes" he says throwing himself into my arms

we kiss and i hug him as tight as i can

_1 month later_

me and don were married 3 days ago, leo and splinter still aren't back yet so it was just mike, casey, april and mila. april, casey were shocked but ok with , mike already knew about the couple thing but was a bit shocked when we told him and mila was overjoyed to have another daddy and calls us daddy raphie and daddy donnie. after the wedding i moved into dons room and with aprils help transformed my old room into milas one, she loves it. mila doesn't have nightmares much anymore and her birthdays coming up so all is good.

_milas 5th birthday_

"happy birthday baby" me and don say

she got a ninja mask from me, maroon, i mix of me and don. a bow and arrows set of her own from don, a dress from april and casey and a big chocolate cake from mike. she is so happy.

later in our room

"raph"

"yeh don?"

'i want to move out and go live just the three of us in the other old subway sation near here" he tells me

"yeh me too, milas getting bigger and i want some privacy from mike" i say

"so when do we go?" he asks

"lets tell them tomorrow and move out on sunday ok" i say giving him a kiss

"ok, lets start packing and after we tell them i'll go start fixing it up as you pack" he says

"ok boss" i say giving him a tickle

"whatever" he says happily

"daddies?" mila says walking in

don picks her up

"yes baby" i say

"what were you talking about?" she asks

"baby we're going to uh move to a new home, me, daddy donnie and you" i tell her

"why?"

"because we um because we need to, you're growing up baby" i say

"oh ok"

_1 year after moving into our new home_

we love our new home. me and don have privacy and Mila has i nice new bedroom. the dojo is larger than the one at our old home and thanks to the discovery that a collapsed shopping malls bottom floor was still stocked and holding up so we took loads of furniture like real beds, couches and tvs also using the martial arts and sport store we have the world's best dojo with lots of weapons and tools. we gave mikey a tv just as big as the wall of them it replaced, he loved it.

_3 years pass without sign of leo of splinter now its milas 10th birthday_

me and donnie live happily with mila who is now 10, super smart and almost a master at the bow and arrow and the kunai, she has a gift for the bow and arrow but wanted to learn some up close weapons so i train her with the kunai as well.

"later today we are going to uncle mikeys" i say to mila

"ok daddy raph" she says

i put up 7 punching bags with bullseyes on them in spots around the room

"now, hajima' i say telling her to begin

she shoots fast and silent, when i look and see all bags have an arrow right in the bullseye i know she is ready for her final test

"mila you are ready for your final bow and arrow test" i say proudly

"yes!" she says happy

i give her back her arrows and move the bags, adding 5 more. mila gets 10 seconds to study the environment then is blindfolded as i move to a safe spot she is ready

"hajima!" i say loudly

i look and see that all have an arrow right in the bullseye

'good job mila i am proud of you, you have mastered the bow and arrow" i say voice shining with pride for my daughter

later we go see mike

'good job mila!" mike says proud of his niece "and happy birthday"

'thanks uncle mikey' she says happy

we have pizza to celebrate and the evenings going nice till the alarm goes off, mikey checks it to see who it is walking near our home

it was leo


	5. Chapter 5

"shit" don says under his breath

"ok we are going home now, mikey dont tell leo anything about me and don or mila but you can say we moved out tomorrow me and don will come back ok" i say to them

"ok" they all say

thank god donnie though to put a secret tunnel connecting our old room to our current home. my genius

"daddies why do we have to hide from leo?" mila asks

"ok mila your smart right?" i say

"yes daddy raph" she says confused

"alright me and don we brothers once, you know that right?" i ask

"yes daddy raph, daddy don used to be uncle don" she says

"and you are ok with the fact we used to be brothers?" i say

"yes daddy raph, it seems a bit weird but i love my daddies" she says

"well some people find it bad and wrong" i say

"why what is wrong with true love?" she asks puzzled

"im glad you think so anyway some people dont like it and think its wrong and leo is one of those people i think" i tell her sadly

"oh" she say

"also he would try to make us give you to a shelter and tell you we dont want you when we do we love you so much and we wont let him, ok" don says miserably

"but..." she cant think of what to say

"it ok baby, me and don love you so much and so does uncle mikey, uncle casey and aunty april, ok?"

"yes daddy raph"

"now, its late go to bed baby" don says

"ok daddy don" she says "night daddy don, night daddy raph"

after she goes we go the our room on the other side of the lair and have a night of pure heaven together anyway it is our chosen wedding anniversary tomorrow

_leo's p.o.v_

finally i can go home after almost 5 years, i miss them so

"mikey!" i say happily givng my youngest brother a hug

"leo! i missed you bro" he says

hes taller and his skin is slightly paler than i remember

"im so sorry i was gone so long, i can explane" then i notice don and raphs abcence "where is don and raph?" i ask

"oh um they both moved out about 4 years ago but there coming round tomorrow" mikey says i can tell hes hiding something

what! they moved out god i missed loads

"and, i know your hiding something" i say

"sorry thats for raph to tell" he says

"ok what about april and casey?" i ask

"oh their coming over to drop off their presents" he says without thinking

"whos presents?" i questions

mikey knows he let something spil "oh uh nothing anyway bro in going to bed, coming?"

'fine" but first i open dons old room and gasp, its covered in raphs stuff as well but what shocks me is all the beer cans on the floor

"leo! stay out of-" leo had already opend the door

"why are there beer cans on the floor!?" he demands

"shit" i say

"great im gone for 5 years and you do 2 of the 5 things master splinter tells us not to do, you swear and drink!" i say heading for raphs old room

'uh leo bed?!' mikey says desperate

he must have locked the door while i was distracted

"fine" i say giving up and heading to bed there hiding something big their hiding from me

_the next day raphs p.o.v_

"you ready don" i ask concerned

"yep anyway i still want to see him" don says

"ok" i give him a kiss and head over there "we can manage a while pretending right?"

"of course we can" he says

we called april and casey and warned them not to mention us or mila when she comes to see leo

"don!" leo yells hugging him, mikey meets my eyes with a happy but knowing look. no one hugs me or don anymore because of well we're married that's just that

"raph!" im next to get a hug

'uh hey leo" i say awkwardly

"daddy raph!" mila yells running to us

i groan 'mila i told you to stay at home" i say putting her on my shoulder, i was still strong enough to do that

"but, but i got scared still" she whimpers hugging me

"its ok" because of her past she still hated being alone in the lair

"i bought my weapons, the real ones" she says meaning the ones sharp enough to kill

"ok ok, now i have some explaining to do so run alone to uncle mikey ok" i tell her

"fine, bye daddy" she says looking at both of us

we know she mean bye daddies but she is smart

"explain" leo says looking at me

"ok so i was out in an ally-" i was cut off

"why"

"look i had a hangover we all did after what happened every night after you and splinter left'

"meaning after we left you got wasted every night, even don' he says disbelieving

"yep pretty much anyway, i was in the ally when mila came up to me asking for food. she was 5 and homeless so i brought her here and we helped her, in the end she took my room so i _had_ to move in with don and i adopted her." i say

"ok so you went out wasted and brought home a kid?" leo says bluntly

"sorta"

"anyway lets go sit down" don says

april and casey come in and give the 2 gifts they were holding to don and raph before hugging leo and sitting down too

"kiddo heres your birthday gift too" april says pulling a small blue box out from her pocket

it was a small white sliver pendent with a maroon dragon in the middle

'thanks aunt april i love it" she says puting it on

"hey guys i just wanted to say i was sorry for being away so long splinter made me stay" leo says

"thats ok leo" mike says

"so someone please explain the gifts with don and raph thing" he says getting slightly annoyed

we all look at each other before mila opens her mouth and trying to help she turns to don and raph

"daddy don, daddy raph can i leave to go to the bathroom?" she asks smileing

"uh sure baby" don says

"dont wander off" raph adds

"ok i am so confuse" leo says

theres a pause until mila comes back

"anyway we need to get home" raph says

"bye guys and thanks for the anniversary gifts" don frezes realising what he just said raph, mila and him bolt out the lair

"uhh" leo says totally confused

"oh uh don and raph got married 4 years ago" mikey explanes

leos eyes almost bulge out of his head and his jaw drops

_married_

**thats chapter 5 please review **


	6. Chapter 6

"yeh um they live together with mila now" april says

my eyes just get wider

"pal chill, not like you can do anything bout it" casey points out

"but... there brothers" leo says still shocked

"hey so is life, if they love each other in that way so be it" mike says, for once in his life, calmly.

"ok this place is seriously messed up" I say rubbing my temples

"leo, it's been 4 years since they were married i mean come on they have adopted a kid" mike tells me slightly annoyed

"they only move out because they didnt know what you would think" april says "anyway raph told me that mila's last kunoichi test is today so i'm guna go watch"

"yep i'll go too" mike tells her "coming casey?"

"sure" casey says happily

"yo leo coming to see your niece's last ninja test?" mike asks

"fine whatever" i tell them

we head over to don and raphs place and i gasp looking in, its huge and full of new not dump gotten furnisher. the place is full of purples, reds and maroon and then don and raph walk out holding hands

"hey guys" don says

"hey uncle casey, uncle mike and aunt april!" mila says

"ready baby?" raph says picking her up and sitting her on his shoulder

"yes bet, i can't wait!" she almost yells

"ok go grab your kunai and arrows" don instructs

"but i passed my arrows test" she says confused

"don't you want to show your uncles and aunt" raphs says smartly

"ok!" she says running off to get them

we head to what must be the dojo and gasp again. its much bigger than the one at how and its full of sport stuff and Japanese stuff.

"ready!" mila says excitedly

"ok baby" raph says

he turns to us "im sure you won't need to but i would move behind that bullet proof glass" he tells us

we move behind, including don and raph sets about 15 punching bags around the room and blindfolds mila

"mila arrows first ok?"

"yes daddy"

"ok Hajima!" raph says

in a matter of seconds all of the punching bags have an arrow right in the bullseye

raph removes her blindfold

"good job baby" don says to her

"thanks daddy"

"now the kunai test, same as the arrow one but now you have to throw them"

he moves the bags and blindfolds her again

"hajima!" same as with her arrow test she passes with flying colour

"now would anyone like to spar her?" raph says

everyone pushes me forward

"hey!" i scowl at them

"leo wanna spar the only one i have ever met that is better than you?"don says walking over to raph

"uh no because if i beat her raph will pound me into the ground" i says irritated

"no can beat her, not even raph can" april says

"fine i'll spar her" i say getting into position

"hajima!" raph says

within the space of 2 minutes i'm pined to the ground by a ten year old

"told ya leo" raph says

'whatever" i mutter

"you ok leo" mila says helping me up

"yeh i'm fine" i say

"mila your final bandana" raph says giving her a full length bandana, we didn't get those till we were 12!

"good job mila" we all say

**so? tell me what you think please**


	7. Chapter 7

"hey leo" don says

"yeh don"

"are you ok?"

"i'm fine its just weird... i wish i could have come back earlier" i say tired "so much has happened"

"i know what you mean leo" don says

"i wish i was here for everything" i say with a huff

"i think i can help you a bit" don says heading to his room "come here"

i follow into don and raphs room and take the thing dons handing me

its a photo album, i flick through looking at the wedding photos and the ones of mila growing up

"hey don, even though i am fine with you and raph, splinter won't be and we all know that" i say sadly

"i know thats why we were all worried you wouldn't like it" don tells me

"oh"

'yeh thats why raph was a bit... whatever um i have to go see mila, back soon" don says hurrying out

my brothers married, there's a kid in the family and she's now a kunoichi, what to tell splinter.

later we head home, mila was in bed and everyone had a drink even me... it felt good to loosen up but what will i tell splinter?! that his sons drink now and 2 of them are married, TO EACH OTHER! i mean come on!

sigh tomorrow i have to tell them that in 3 days splinters coming home

_the next day_

"hey guys i have to tell you something" i say to my 3 brothers

"what is it leo?" don asks

"its splinter... he's coming home in 2 days" i tell them

"shit" raph mutters

"you said it" don scowls

my and my brothers are closer than ever before now because i loosened up and had fun, because of that, i feel like one of them for the first time

"don't worry guys i'll stand with you" mike says

"me too" i say

"us too!" we jump and turn around to see april and casey.

"thanks guys" raph says

"family stick together" we all says giving them a hug

**sorry i love leo to much for him to much to make him evil :)**


	8. Chapter 8

splinter walks down the sewers to the lair

_leos p.o.v_

"guys he's coming" i says looking at the monitor

"shit" raph says for the 100th time

"chill raph you have us" we say

"oh guys just in case anything happens we have spare rooms for you" don tells us

"thanks don" mike says

don takes raphs hand and gives him a kiss

me and mikey hug, yeh, yeh the one who was shocked his bros married is now dating the other bro

"love ya mike" i say

"love ya too leo" he says back

"oh look at that fearless and careless together" says raph

"oh shut up" i say "we have bigger problems"

i grab mikes and don grabs raphs. april and casey are all ready in the living area

"ready?" i ask

"yep"

we walk in and see splinter walking in the door

'hello master splinter" we all say

"would someone please explain why you smell that way" he says pointing at us

shit he can smell when we've been playing in the bedrooms

"uh well um don and raph got married and me and mike are a... couple?" i say

his tail flicks in anger

'i am angry i raised you to be honrable men and you-" he is cut off by casey and april coming to stand with us

"we are a family splinter and that is that, we do not care that they are different" april says

he walks towards raph

"stay away from my daddy!" mila yells running to raph and don with her bow and arrow loaded with real arrows

"mila we told you to stay at home!" raph says "stop that!"

"sorry daddy" she says

'who is that!?" splinter says even more angry

"that is Mila, raph and dons daughter and i wouldn't hurt any of us because even though she is only ten she can pin me down in 10 seconds" i tell him

"now we need to go home, coming bros" don says

"yep" i say

we follow them home and live in peace together as a real family.


	9. Epilogue

epilogue

mila is 18 now and has a boyfriend, he comes down often. he's a good kid

me and mike were married a year after we left sensei and are very happy together.

we adopted a child from a children's home with casey and aprils help she wears green and love us. don and raph are fine and happy too we all live together happily and mila just broke the news that she was pregnant and we were all overjoyed for her.

jamie our daughter is 5 now and very cute. she likes to play with the stray puppy we rescued and called bindi. she and jamie are like best friends.

april and Casey have two children a boy age 7 and a girl age 5 like Jamie. Sophia and Jamie are the best friends in the world, they do loads together.

the boy, max is a nice boy and I'm training him to be a ninja too he wears yellow and love to train.

mila's boyfriend? well he's 19 and a dog trainer. he loves mila and proposed last month.

splinter we haven't heard from since that night but we don't really care anymore i don't think.

so to sum up

we are happy, free and have the best family in the world.

**the end**

**If anyone wants a seuqel feel free to just leave a review and i'll get started on one**

**thanks to raph'sgirl4ever and epicthunder101 for the reviews and to be honest the reason why there isn't much tcest is i'm crap at writing it**


End file.
